


Fallen

by Temptingareadaholic



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel!Au, Angel!Haru, Angel!Rin, Angst, Beautiful angst, Fluff, M/M, Some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temptingareadaholic/pseuds/Temptingareadaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has fallen from heaven for love, will Haru follow him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic involving these two and this fandom so it may be a bit OOC, I hope not though!

"Where is he?" Haru thought over and over again as he searched for Rin. The last time they each other was before he walked into the Council's chambers and then ran back out an hour later with tears beginning to slip from his eyes and not even one word to Haru.

Rin, the red-haired angel Haru had known his entire, life was gone in seconds. Without telling Haru, or anyone at the very least, when he planned to return, Rin had travelled to Earth. Of course, the world just had to be huge! The only hint Haru had to hold on to was the ocean, which made up more than half the place. Still, the ocean was the only place he could be. That day still circled around Haru's mind, crystal clear. The two angels had been on a standard trip to Earth and had rested by the waters. Rin leaned over and, as if they were being watched, whispered into his ear that the only place Rin loved more than heaven was the ocean. Haru couldn't agree more. If only it wasn't so damn big.

Finally he found him, that beautiful red hair shining in the sun like a beacon, begging for Haru's attention. As he flew closer and closer to him he could hear his unbridled sobs, unleashed only because he believe to be alone. They were harsh wheezes, a violent inhale and exhale. Rin was silently screaming, allowing no one to hear him, but Haru could hear him. Haru could always hear him.

He landed silently behind him, wondering if he should approach Rin or wait to be noticed. Rin made that decision for him. He noticed him almost instantaneously and gasped sharply.

"Haru!" he whispered, unable to believe that he was standing in front of him. is shock quickly turned into anger. "What are you doing here? Go back to heaven!" He was yelling at Haru now, spitting out his words like venom, hoping to poison Haru and poisoning himself in the process. If there was one thing Rin couldn't bear to lose right now, it was Haru. If Haru left now, Rin might as well be gone too.

"No," Haru said firmly, prepared for any argument. There was no way in hell he would leave. But unlike so many other times, Rin gave up easily. He slumped back down to the place he was sitting and returned to staring at the enticing blue waters.

"I've fallen," he choked out, the words barely audible, but the meaning as clear as the water below them. Haru felt his heart drop, like a new weight had attached itself to it and was now fighting to rip it out of his chest. Fallen. A curse word among angels. An angel who either disobeyed the ways of heaven or failed to meet its standards. There was always one or two every year, but never did Haru think it would be an angel he knew, let alone Rin. Rin who followed orders religiously and always put heaven's way before his own. He was a model angel, solely focused on being the best. How could Rin fall?

"Impossible," he finally answered, "There had to be some mistake, Rin. You're one of the best angels I know. This can't possibly..."

"Stop!" screamed Rin, "I'm not better than you, Haru, no angel could ever be better than you. I made a mistake; I fucked up and the worse part about it was it wasn't even for something or... someone." He said that last word hesitantly and quieter than all the rest, as if it was a dirty secret that covered the shining white of his angel wings with mud, dragging him down farther and farther away from heaven and farther and farther away from Haru, his best friend. Rin had fallen in love; he had fallen for love. It wasn't as if angels weren't allowed to love, they needed to continue the race of course. Although no angel would dare say it, they were rather similar to humans just with fewer imperfections. They were born, they lived, and they died. They had emotions, but preferred to show them less. Emotions ruined the image of perfections and angels just had to be perfect. It wasn't that he fell in love, Rin just fell in love with the wrong angel, an angel who apparently didn't return his feelings.

Haru felt both anger and another unfamiliar emotion flow through him. Rin had lost everything to this damn angel, an angel who, unlike Haru, probably didn't give two shits about Rin. His Rin. He clenched and unclenched his fist, not trusting himself to speak. He stood there in silence, letting the tension between the two stir thicker and thicker until he finally couldn't take anymore and spoke.

"Tell me what happened? What did the Council say?" he pushed the words out, biting his tongue lest he speak bad of the council. Walking over to Rin's side, he graciously plopped down next to his favorite red-haired angel ready to listen.

"I got a notice this morning," he began, shoulders hunched in defeat, "I thought they were going to promote me, make me important." He chuckled darkly at the irony, chuckled at the joke that was his life. "I was so ready for a promotion, Haru, I was going to make him proud." His voice was starting to break at the mention of him, Rin's father. The angel died when Rin was a child, no one ever said that the duty of angel wasn't dangerous. In this case, it just happened to be lethal. Rin had been doing everything possible to make him proud ever since.

"Rin," Haru began, but he didn't really know where to go next. Once again, Rin saved him from making a decision. He burst into tears, his entire body shaking and trembling as he tried to contain all that emotion, but all he could do was release it. Haru did the only thing he could think of, he reached over to his best friend and wrapped an arm around him, comforting him with his presence and reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm pathetic, Haru," he said, starting to pull out of Haru's embrace, but Haru only hung on tighter. "Look at me! Fallen. Crying. I'm a failure, Haru. I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep my emotions in check and here I am weeping. I'm weak, Haru, so fucking weak."

"Don't say that," Haru wanted to yell, but he kept his voice calm. He pulled Rin back just enough to look him in the eye, those gorgeous magenta eyes that somehow held the world, displaying every bit of emotion. Incredible. They were the most beautiful sight. "I've never seen anyone stronger. You feel Rin, you can feel the entire world. Emotions don't make us weak, they make us strong." Haru was on the verge of tears himself. A whole new emotion flowed through him, something he had felt before, but smaller and weaker. Now, it, whatever it was, hit him full force.

"You," he said, "I fell for you, Haru" Love. That was the emotion he felt. Haru leaned forward and pressed him lips lightly against Rin's. Rin's eyes shot open in surprise before he closed them tightly and wrapped his arms around Haru, his hand resting on the small of his back, applying more pressure. Haru followed suit, trying to get closer and closer to Rin because nothing would ever be close enough.

Out of breath, but still wanting more, Haru moved back slightly and rested his forehead against Rin's. His breathing was heavy, another imperfection belonging to angels.

"Then I guess I've fallen too."


End file.
